


I Swear I'll Find You

by anglmukhii



Series: victuuri week 2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU prompt, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Day Six: Soulmates/Reincarnation, I made these poor babies suffer, M/M, Victuuri Week 2017, there's mention of being burned at the stake but it's not shown, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglmukhii/pseuds/anglmukhii
Summary: Soulmate AU where the last words of your soulmate said to you in your past life are written in the place they last touched you. The memories can only come back when they touch you in that same place again.Victor and Yuuri's previous life ended in tragedy, with a promise to find each other again. Just because it ended tragically there, it doesn't mean that it has to in this life...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6, here we go!

Yuuri found himself tracing the words written on the back of his right hand.

_‘We’ll find each other! I swear we’ll find each other again! I won’t ever stop looking until I find you!’_

Those were the final words his soulmate had said to him in their past life. It was written in the place that his soulmate had touched him last. It made him frown, wondering what had happened that had made his soulmate say that to him. It was a little unnerving. What was worse was that he had no context. Just that…it sounded urgent. And desperate.

And he wouldn’t know until and unless his soulmate touched him in that very spot again. He had found himself looking at those words every night. A million and one different scenarios played out in his head, all extremely romantic but sad. But Yuuri overthought and overanalyzed everything. It could have just been that they both lived to old age and his soulmate had said that to him on their or his deathbed. He really hoped that was it.

It would be really tragic if it was anything but that. Yuuri hoped that they didn’t have to suffer.

* * *

 

Victor found himself kissing his left hand before every competition. It was his way of saying, “Are you watching, my love? This is for you.”

Victor was a romantic. He didn’t need to know who his soulmate was to know that he loved them deeply already.

The words were scrolled onto his hand.

_‘I’m so sorry! Come find me! Promise me that we’ll find each other again!’_

He wondered what the story was behind it. Why had his soulmate apologized to him? Why had they asked him to find him again? It didn’t make any sense. But Victor played out all the beautifully romantic and somewhat tragic scenarios that could have entailed.

But the way it was written out, it seemed so desperate. And having no context was also frustrating. But he kissed his mark often. In a way, it was him sending a kiss to his soulmate every night. He didn’t know what had happened in their previous life, but Victor silently promised them that he would find them. He’d do whatever it took to find them.

But he’d waited a long time and began to wonder if he would ever find them. His heart ached for this person, despite not knowing for whom he was aching for.

In his twenty-seventh year, he had found him at last. Victor always had his soulmate in the back of his mind. Subconsciously wondering what they were doing and if they were thinking about him too. But then a sad, tired young man had caught his eye. At first, he just thought he was a fan.

When the man walked away dejected, he could hear Yuri say, “Damn. I never expected you to be such a douche.”

Victor peaked over his shoulder to look down at his perpetually annoyed face, “Hm, how?”

“Sure he sucks, but you can’t even recognize your own competitors? That’s Yuuri Katsuki from Japan…”

Victor looked back to the direction in which the young man had walked off. He was long gone, but he was still on Victor’s mind for some reason. He would have to catch him at the banquet then…

He found himself stealing glances at the Yuuri Katsuki when he first arrived at the banquet. He had never seen anyone look quite so unhappy or depressed. He didn’t even look like he wanted to be there. He didn’t look like he was quite in the mood for socializing. Victor wanted to go over and talk to him, but all of Russia’s elites had shown up to this event. They were pulling him left and right. This happened every year and he was more than just a little annoyed by it. He never showed it though.

He didn’t know where or how it happened. Because a short time later, Katsuki had wobbled right towards him and Yuri. He was quite clearly drunk and could barely walk right.

“Youuuu,” he slurred. “Youu fink I’m a loser huh? Well les have a dance off to see who’s really the loser!”

He was pointing right at Yuri, who seemed to be caught completely off guard by the request.

And he didn’t just stop at a dance off either. Victor couldn’t resist. The whole room had erupted into a dance off. The stuffy elites were horrified by the vulgarity and impropriety, but Victor couldn’t help himself. He joined right in.

Yuuri Katsuki was an extraordinary dancer. The way his body moved…he wondered how he had come in last at the final. He deserved to be on that podium with him.

But he wound up dancing the tango with him. Their faces came so dangerously close too many times. Victor had refrained from doing so, no matter how much he wanted to. He had a soulmate to be loyal to.

It was when Yuuri had accidentally brushed his fingers over Victor’s right had that Victor felt a jolt and then had to step back.

He began to see flashes of a life he did not recognize. It was him and Yuuri but…

Yuuri was too drunk to notice and kept dancing. Eventually Chris brought out a pole and the two started stripping and pole dancing, but Victor just stood there in stunned silent.

The images were telling a story. He was a teenager, so was Yuuri. They were meeting at various times over the years. It had culminated into a romance and ultimately kisses. They were caught during one of these kisses. It was all vague and Victor was so confused. Until…

 Yuuri was crying, “ _I’m so sorry! Come find me! Promise me that we’ll find each other again!”_

Victor was also crying, reaching squeezing the younger boy’s left hand, trying desperately to hold on, _“We’ll find each other! I swear we’ll find each other again! I won’t ever stop looking until I find you!”_

And then fire…followed by darkness.

Victor couldn’t breathe. Yuuri Katsuki was his soulmate. He’s who he had been looking for this whole time. His heart began to ache again, but for a completely different reason. He had found him. Tears formed in his eyes as he watched. Yuuri, his Yuuri was right there…  

Yuuri had bounced towards him and started dry humping him. Victor hadn’t yet recovered from the revelations, but he could feel Yuuri rubbing himself against him.

He was speaking in rapid, drunken Japanese. But then then switched to English and threw his arms around him, “Be my coach, Victoooor!”

He gasped as he felt his cheeks go warm, the ache only intensifying.

Yuuri was drunk, so Victor decided against touching his mark as well. But he found himself crying silently in his bed. The memories were still fuzzy, but they were beginning to come back to him. And every night since the banquet bits and pieces had come back to him. Their story had been heartbreaking…

* * *

 

_Victor lived in a small village, thousands of miles from the capital city. He hated it, everything was boring out here. He longed to be thrown into the excitement of it all. Too bad they lived in a heavily religious town and anything seen as fun or exciting was practically seen as sin. Everyone had to work, eat, pray, and then sleep. How was that life?_

_The village priest didn’t like him. That much he could already tell. He was regarded as a beautiful youth, his long silver locks flowing in the wind whenever he walked by. In addition to that, his light blue eyes along with tall stature had given the people of the village that he had been some stranger, sent as a blessing from God himself._

_The priest had warned them against saying such nonsense._

_The priest had alienated him and could hardly look at him without heavy disapproval. Victor didn’t seem to think that was fair. His looks weren’t his fault. They were given to him by God._

_The old geezer didn’t want any of the girls in the town lusting after him, so he had him betrothed to a young girl from another village. As soon as she reached marriageable age, they would marry. Victor had never seen her and the priest kept it that way. It had been a town declaration practically._

_The girls wouldn’t talk to him and the boys would just look at him in envy. He had no friends. And he was lonely._

_He had met Yuuri one day after a particularly grueling day of chores. He was physically fit and all, but he could only handle so much. His muscles were sore and so he just spent the better part of 10 minutes lying on the grass by the river. He didn’t care that this would be called a sin as well. His eyes drifted closed._

_And then there was a crack. Someone had stepped on a twig. Victor’s first instinct was to sit up to see what it was. He calmed down when he saw a younger boy staring at him, fear and alarm painting over his otherwise adorable features._

_“You don’t have to be scared. I don’t bite,” he assured gently, approaching him slowly. He didn’t want him running away from him._

_He didn’t run. He just stood there frozen. He wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to do. But the village angel was walking right towards him._

_“All right,” he answered in small voice. This only made Victor grin. The boy was clearly intimidated by him but if he showed him that he was just a normal human being and was nothing to fear, maybe this boy would be his friend._

_He had learned that day that the boy’s name was Yuuri. He was 12 years old. He was new to the village, his family having moved here. It was meant to be temporary. Their fortunes improved and they decided stay there permanently._

_Despite being so shy and different from him, Victor was quite taken by him. He was kind, he was gentle. But he was nervous. And he was shaking._

_“It’s just…you’re the town angel…and…” he had explained with great difficulty._

_Victor huffed, “That’s complete nonsense. I’m every much as human as the rest of you. For once the geezer is right. People should stop spreading such rumors.”_

_Yuuri looked confusing, “But people revere you…”_

_Victor shrugged, “Yes, but it’s lonely. No one talks to me because they either are too scared to or they’re envious.”_

_“That does sound lonely…” the boy lamented. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”_

_“Will you be my friend, Yuuri?” he asked, almost pleading._

_Yuuri was taken aback by the question. “Me? Be your friend? I-I don’t see why not?”_

_Victor was overjoyed by the answer. Yuuri had looked at him, a pained expression on his face. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to be his friend. But because he had only just realized just how lonely Victor had been…_

_They met every day along the river. They would talk about their day and gradually Yuuri began to relax around him. Something was happening with the two of them, Victor could feel it. But he couldn’t put his finger on it. But he wanted to be around Yuuri all of the time._

_“Have you met your soulmate yet?” he asked randomly one day._

_“Hm? No, I haven’t. I don’t think it really matters though. I’m betrothed,” he dropped the news like it was nothing. He peered over at Yuuri when he didn’t say anything. The boy looked…a bit crestfallen._

_“I see. She must be beautiful,” he mumbled, reaching down clawing at the grass. Why was he doing that?_

_Victor shrugged, “I wouldn’t know. I’ve never met her.”_

_Yuuri nodded his head. That wasn’t uncommon. His own parents hadn’t met till their own wedding day. But they were the rare lucky ones who had managed to fall in love._

_“Hey Yuuri?” he grabbed the boy’s hand. Then something happened and the boy jolted backwards. He wasn’t yelling but he looked both horrified and confused._

_“Yuuri, what was…” he paused when he saw Yuuri looking at him. He still looked terrified but there was another emotion. One that Victor couldn’t make out._

_“N-No, it can’t be you. You’re a boy! We can’t. I can’t…” he was whimpering. The confusion only deepened._

_“Yuuri, what are you talking about?”_

_“You…you’re my…” he looked like he was going to vomit. But Victor got it instantly. Yuuri didn’t understand when the look of pure elation crossed the older boy’s handsome features. And he gasped when Victor grabbed his hand and placed it over his own. Victor didn’t jolt back but he was seeing what Yuuri had seen._

_“Yuuri…oh Yuuri…” he whispered. He placed a hand on Yuuri’s cheek. A new emotion was welling up inside of him. And he understood what that meant. Perhaps those feelings had always been there. He got closer and closer._

_Yuuri hadn’t been kissed before. But when Victor had placed his lips on his own, he knew this was how it was supposed to be…_

_And from that day on, the kisses continued. At first they were small and short, but they grew longer and passionate. They would meet in secret, only this time they met later and later. When they were sure that everyone else had fallen asleep. If the villagers had caught them, they would be executed. It wasn’t fair. They couldn’t prove that they were soulmates. And two men being together, it was seen a sin. Not just in this village, but throughout the world. Neither of them understood why. Why something so beautiful could be seen as an abomination?_

_One night, they were kissing on the bank. Yuuri’s hands rested against Victor’s chest while Victor enveloped the younger boy his arms. There was a little bit of tongue, though Yuuri was rather shy about it. Victor’s lips left Yuuri’s and kissed down to his neck before nuzzling into it._

_“We could run away?” he offered._

_“We can’t. They would find us. They would know,” Yuuri whispered._

_“Then we’ll keep on running.”_

_Yuuri laughed sadly, “We can’t keep running our whole lives…”_

_“But if you could would you?” Victor asked, looking up at him._

_Yuuri smiled reassuringly, “I would run anywhere with you.”_

_They should have run. Then and there, they should’ve run. Because before they knew it, they were surrounded by villagers. How? Who? The looks of disgust and horror painted each of their faces. The priest looked smug though._

_“Retrieve the extra wood. They will be burned…”_

_“Wait!” Victor cried but they were restraining him. Yuuri was also being grabbed, he was crying. They reached for each other and momentarily grabbed each other’s hands…they were both sobbing so loud. They were done for. They wouldn’t live to see another sunrise. Not in this life._

_Not in this life…_

_“I’m so sorry! Come find me! Promise me that we’ll find each other again!”_

_Victor felt his grip slipping but before his grip had slipped, “We’ll find each other! I swear we’ll find each other again! I won’t ever stop looking until I find you!”_

* * *

 

Yuuri was having a hard time processing this whole thing. Victor had dropped into his family’s hot spring resort to tell him that he was going to his coach. This was followed by Yuuri gawking at him for who knows how long. Minako had told him that the video of him skating had caused him to drop everything to coach him.

What.

Yuuri found himself jolt back when Victor had grabbed his hand. The past life memories had come flooding back to him. It had been so instant and he jumped back with a shriek. No, no way. Victor and him? That didn’t make sense. It _couldn’t_ make sense.

Yuuri saw what appeared to be a smile on Victor’s face. Why was he smiling? Oh, god did he know? Is that why he came? Why was he so happy about this?

Victor walked over to him and dropped down right in front of him. His demeanor had completely changed. The light-heartedness had disappeared.

“Victor,” his voice was raspy. “Victor, did you know?”

“I’ve known for months now, love,” Victor responded quietly. He didn’t bother to elaborate and Yuuri was too scared to ask.

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Yuuri mumbled, shaking his head. “You’re…Victor Nikiforov…a living legend…”

At this Victor frowned and Yuuri kicked himself. That was dangerously close to Yuuri telling him what he had told him in their last life. Would this cycle ever end? Would Yuuri always be intimidated by him? Would Victor’s presence always make him apprehensive?

“I’m a human being. Just like you. And the person whose soul has been searching for you. And now that I’ve found you…”

 “WAIT!” Yuuri breathed out. Victor stopped.

“Victor I…” he felt scared. The memories and feelings were pouring into him and he felt like crying. “I don’t want that…happening again.”

Victor’s eyes softened as he grabbed his soulmate’s hand.

“It won’t. The world’s changed since then. And accept it or not, I’m not scared. I promised I would find you Yuuri and here I am. I’m not going anywhere. And I won’t let anyone take us from each other ever again.”

Victor embraced him and Yuuri took a bit longer to return the embrace. But they stayed in that position for a while. Their past selves were trickling into them. Not completely, just their feelings for each other. Now Yuuri understood why he had felt something when he saw Victor on TV for the first time.

It wasn’t just because Victor moved so gracefully and beautifully on the ice. Although at the time, he was sure that was it, to an unusual degree. It was because his soul was longing to reunite with its companion. The companion it seemed to suffer for. But a soulmate was a soulmate.

But now, they had to start over. They weren’t the Victor and Yuuri from then. They were the Victor and Yuuri from now. They were completely different people now. The memories and soul were the same, but they were born into completely different lives. Yuuri liked the idea of starting over better than picking up from where they started. Their story had been tragic back then. They didn’t need to live like that anymore.

“Victor…I want to start over…” he finally said when they broke apart.

Confusion washed over Victor’s handsome features, “What do you mean?”

Yuuri bit his lip, “I don’t want to live like we’re from our previous life. We’re not those two anymore. Their story was tragic. They died so that when they reunited as us…they could find happiness. I don’t want our story to be tragic. I want us to start anew, make one so that in our next life, we won’t have to suffer like we have been…”

Victor looked at Yuuri stunned. He didn’t look anxious anymore. He looked determined, his eyes full of hope. Hope that Victor understood what he was saying. And Victor began to smile.

“I think that’s perfect Yuuri. I would like that very much,” he answered. And he meant it. Their story would be much happier if they didn’t piggyback off their previously tragic one. It would be much more beautiful this time.

They both embraced. They fit so perfectly together. And while they embraced they both thought:

_‘I love you. I can’t wait until I can finally say that to you…’_

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, it's really hard to crank out quality content when you have a test, two projects, and your sibling's birthday. I hope I'm doing a good job though. 
> 
> I do like how this one came out though. And I hope you guys enjoyed it too. I don't like making my babies suffer but writing angst is my strongest suit. If any of you follow me, you'll know soon enough. >:) 
> 
> This'll be posted on my Tumblr, same name as here!


End file.
